Malec iPod challenge
by Moldy Milk
Summary: Ah, the classic iPod challenge. Magnus and Alec from MI. Rated M for a reason. Read and enjoy! Malec ;D


Thought I'd do this, since all the cool kids are.

Okay, so here are the rules:

1. Put your iPod (or other music player) on shuffle.

2. For 10 songs, write a drabble relating to the song  
3. You may only use the pairing you choose  
4. You only have the length of the song to write and edit the drabble - no cheating!  
5. You have to use the songs in order - no skipping around!

The pairing I chose was Alec and Magnus from The Mortal Instruments, 'cause it's just the best OTP that ever OTPed! ^.^ Hope you like it!

* * *

1) When you leave (Numa Numa) - Alina ft. Basshunter

Magnus finished applying his make up, he had always felt as if his face was a canvas, one that could be wiped off and redone depending on his mood and what he was doing. Ever since he had met Alec he had even brighter colors, it made him so happy to be around the teen. When he would leave for shadowhunter work, the colors of his make up would turn monotone, mostly grays and blacks. When he had realized how much straightforward approaches of explaining his feelings to Alec embarrassed him, he had turned to his make up to show him how he was feeling toward him.

2) Scotty doesn't know- Lustra

Alec swallowed as Magnus came in his mouth. He had been having a relationship with the warlock for quite some time, and yet no one other than them knew. They had gotten away with some pretty kinky things, even fucking in the front lawn of the institute one morning in the winter when everyone else was asleep. Sometimes Magnus wished Alec would just tell them, and others he was glad no one else knew, it was nice having secrets.

3) All I Ever Wanted- Basshunter

Magnus looked at the teenager in his rearview mirror, a small smile on his lips. Alec was grinning and laughing in the backseat with Jace and Isabelle. He had been in love with him for a long time why couldn't he see this? All he really ever wanted since he had first seen him was for him to be happy. He oh so desperately wanted for him to be his.

4) Brown Eyes- Lady Gaga

Alec could feel Magnus' catlike eyes boring into his back. But he continued walking, the air he puffed out turning into small clouds in the crisp autumn air. Alec could barely see anything anymore, his eyes clouded with tears, all he could see was the man's beautiful eyes, the ones he had just lost. Suddenly everything felt too enclosed, he started running, hearing a "good-bye" being called from behind. How could he get so lost in his eyes?

5) Bed Rock- Young Money

Magnus smirked into the crook of Alec's neck as the boy let out a mix of a shuddered breath and a moan. He pushed him closer to the wall, his hand doing something in Alec's pants that made him throw his head back in pleasure. A lot of people had said that the older man followed the younger like a puppy, but really they were stuck together, Alec almost always asked him to go places with him, feeling exposed when they weren't together. Magnus always tried to buy him nice things, but Alec would never allow it. Alec let out a strangled plead that was barely audible, but Magnus got the message.

"Wanna make your bed rock?" he asked,

6) Poker Face- Lady Gaga

Every time Magnus was around Alec used to smile, but ever since Isabelle had asked him about it, he just kept a "poker face" as Magnus liked to call it. Every once in a while a smile would crack out, but he would always catch himself and go back to his mister-no-emotion face. That was so seductive towards Magnus, and Alec knew it, he sometimes even had to excuse himself to the bathroom.

7) Worst case scenario- The Hoosiers

Magnus woke up and turned to his other side, hoping to find warmth there, opening up his eyes and frowning when he found it empty. He saw a yawning and stretching Alec, and grabbed his pajama top before he got out of bed.

"Stay?" he asked, puppy dog eyes and all.

"I need breakfast." the other retorted, _looks like __**someone**__ woke up on the wrong side of the bed, again. _Magnus thought.

"I'd be a lot happier if you'd stay." Alec tried to hold back an obvious smile, and started laughing when he couldn't.

"Oh, fine." he got back in bed and cuddled up to Magnus.

8) You and I- Ingrid Michealson

Magnus looked over at Alec, his cute and funny Alec who was currently looking over their bills with a frustrated look on his face. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't worry, baby. we've got our love to pay the rent." he whispered in his ear.

"Magnus? Wanna know what I wanna do?" he could tell he was blushing from the embarrassed tone in his voice.

"Nope, wadaya wanna do?"

"I-I wanna do what bunnies do, w-with you… I-if you know what I mean…"

Magnus just laughed and kissed him. Those plans for when they were rich could wait for a while.

9) I like the way you move- Body Rockers

Alec looked through the crowded dance floor, he hated being in clubs like this, the only reason he was here was because Isabelle and Jace had convinced him he would have a fun time. After a while they had finally gotten frustrated with him and just gone their separate ways. Suddenly someone in the crowd caught his eyes. A guy with his hair spiked up crazily with tons of glitter and a bright flamboyant wardrobe was dancing provocatively, and he was obviously enjoying himself. Alec suddenly made eye contact with him, but couldn't look away. After a few minutes of this the man slowed down and stopped dancing, walking over to him.

"Like my dancing skills?" the man laughed, Alec responding with an incoherent mumble. He gasped when the man took his hand and started leading him to the dance floor. "C'mon, I wanna see if I like the way you move."

10) I want candy- Good Charlotte

Alec slipped out of the institute, he had been meeting someone every night for about a month. That person was as good looking and tasting as candy -probably even better- and if anyone knew of Alec's thoughts of this person -let alone their relationship- they would be taken aback. That person was Magnus. Alec had always thought Magnus could really work a bathing suit, but her personally preferred it when he wore lots of leather. Damn, no matter what he was wearing, he just wanted him.

* * *

Woah, that was a lot of fun… Well, most of them, anyways ;o; my first time writing Malec, can tell, can't you? Sorry if some (most) of them don't make sense, I didn't know what to do for all the songs… Anyways, thanks for reading, please review!

~Near the MarshMell0


End file.
